It Helps
by Abbily1325
Summary: Spencer has loved Aria for some while now and when Emily finds out she is very happy for Spencer and so is Hanna. When Spencer keeps her distance from Aria, Aria gets worried and asks Emily and Hanna About it. Hanna accidentally lets slip.


Getting There

It was early summer and Spencer and Aria were at Spencer's house "so are Emily and Hanna coming" Aria asked as she looked out the window for about the twentieth time "no, did you want them to" Spencer asked "not especially, but all you're doing is flipping through channels while I just sort of sit here, it's just really boring sitting here" Aria said as she heard her phone ring. She looked at the caller ID and found it was Hanna.

"Hey Han"

"Sup you wanna do something really fun this week?"

"Depending on what it is I might say yes" Aria said curiously

"Ok, well first thing first, is Spencer there with you?"

"Yeah" Aria said becoming more and more curious with each passing moment

"Ok do you guys want to spend a week in Wisconsin starting tomorrow at four?" Hanna asked in a very questioning tone

"Hell yeah I'll ask Spence"

"Hey Spence you want to go to Wisconsin" Aria asked "Sure how long?"Spencer asked "a week" Aria said "ok when do we leave" Spencer asked "tomorrow at four" Aria stated "I'll go, but we should probably pack now, bye Aria" Spencer said as she got up off the couch and escorted Aria out the door

{_}

The flight to Wisconsin was long but they could deal with it. Hanna and Emily fell asleep and so did Aria but Spencer stayed awake. Spencer was starring at Aria again. She found it very hard not to stare at Aria; she looked so peaceful when she slept. Because the plane ride was only a few hours Spencer had to wake them all up except Aria because Aria had woken up as the plane landed. "Awaken moron" Spencer said to Hanna as she backhanded her in the side of her head "Ow! What the hell Spence, that's not a pleasant way to wake someone" "well last time you woke me up you gave me a good kick in the ribs" Spencer said sternly when she felt a tug on the bottom of her shirt. She saw a little girl standing there "hi" Spencer said looking at the little girl "hi I'm Astrid I don't know where my brother is" the little girl said to Spencer "oh we could see if we could find him what's his name" Spencer asked the girl "Hunter" Astrid told Spencer and then looked at Aria. Astrid walked over to Aria and put both of her up in the air and then said "Up" "I guess you're a mother figure to her" Spencer said smiling meekly at Aria as Aria picked up Astrid. After Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna got their bags and went through everything, they bumped into Hunter. They returned Astrid to Hunter and went to visit Milwaukee. They rented a two bedroom at a hotel because that's all they could afford. Hanna called dibs on sharing a bed with Emily so Spencer and Aria had to share a bed which tortured Spencer but until then Aria and Spencer watched a movie_._ Half way into the movie Aria and Spencer were spooning on the couch, even though Aria was practically on top of Spencer you could still call it spooning. Aria pulled Spencer in closer by the waist, Aria always felt safe with Spencer, Spencer had some sort of effect on Aria which made her feel safe. Spencer snored but Aria didn't mind it as long as Spencer was there with her

{_}

Spencer woke up to find Aria only left about an inch of space between their lips. Spencer immediately freaked out and fell on the floor on top of Aria who was now also awake. Emily and Hanna walked into the room to find Spencer on top of Aria "Sp-Spencer" Aria said reaching for Spencer's waist but stopped halfway by the sound of Hanna's voice "are you guys going to like fuck or make me some coffee" Hanna said like she just woke up with a hangover. Spencer tried to get up but instead she fell on Aria, Aria squeaked and giggled. "What the hell I didn't really fucking mean it" Hanna said "just shut the fuck up Hanna" Spencer said as she got off Aria "sorry Aria I didn't mean to- you know do that" Spencer stumbled over her words "it's ok Spence". Spencer just smiled, blushed and looked at the floor to hide it "who the fuck is gonna make me coffee!" Hanna shouted so loud that the neighbours could probably hear her "geez just shut the up and I will make you coffee. Christ" Spencer said still looking at the floor as she walked into the kitchen. Spencer thought of the day when Alison first found out she liked Aria, they were probably about 10 or 11 at the time

"_Aria!"Emily shouted as Aria squirted her with the water gun. Spencer sat on her chair in her swimsuit pretending to read, instead of reading she was looking at Aria when she felt a splash of water on her shoulder "hey what was that for!" Spencer said when she looked at Alison "can I talk to you inside for a minute Spence" Alison said already walking into Spencer's house "fine" Spencer said under her breath as she walked into her house_

"_I thought you weren't into girls" Alison said to Spencer as she slammed the door behind Spencer "w-what are you t-talking about" Spencer said "whatever you were totally checking Aria out, how long" Alison asked "how long what?" Spencer asked Alison "how long have you wanted Aria for?" Alison said in her most serious voice possible "second grade, but I never really wanted her. I love her and it's more than just that" Spencer said looking at the floor "oh my god Spence second grade! Wow you should have told me I would've told her for you" Alison said mischievously "you won't tell her right" Spencer asked starting to cry "we'll see" Alison said almost half way to the door when Spencer grab her wrist "Ow let go Spencer" Alison said trying to get out of Spencer's grip "Ali you can't tell her, promise me you won't tell her!" Spencer said gripping Alison's wrist even tighter "I promise!" Alison said when her wrist finally started to bleed_

"Come on I want coffee!" Hanna shouted from the other room.

Spencer felt... weird when she was around Aria, especially when they were alone. Spencer new that tonight they were going to have to share the bed that Spencer so desperately wanted to stay away from Spencer sighed to herself as she thought about the awful scar she had given Alison after that. She sort of felt bad but it was for the greater good. If Spencer had a pound for every time Alison used that against her she'd be rich.


End file.
